User blog:Snowflower/Snowflower chapter 5
Chapter 5 “whats the news sister Lily?” asked Mother Misna “Its about Martins sword!” She said excitedly “But that's been lost for nearly 11 seasons!” “Yes i know but if you let me talk i will tell you where it is. The paper read : '''From Samolus Fixa recorder of Redwall abbey :Today Brave Bark the Squirrel left Redwall this was sad also our little Thimble went with him. Let us all hope that they live great together besides that he is taking Martins Sword with him. He said that he is taking it because Martin himself came to him in a dream saying that.So off that brave beast went to live a life in the woods. May the light of all seasons wish him the best of wishes in the woods. Brave Bark you need be gone from this place and take thy thimble. With you take My only weapon. Do not return for 11 seasons Then come back with my sword for that is when we shall need it If thou can not come then send thy child. “Well that is mighty interesting” Replied Skipper. “Yes it is very interesting” Murmured Misna She looked around “where is that babe Snowflower?” “I am right here” Replied Snowflower “What does this have to do with my father and some sword?” “That sword is the sword that was passed down from redwall warrior to warrior. It was forged from a fallen star in the mountain of salamandastrom on the west shore. Martin was our co-founder with abbess Germaine and he is the original owner of that sword.” Explained Alder. “Ok so what does this have to do with my father and some special sword?” Snowflower said again “well it seems that your father took martins sword with martins advise and its been 11 seasons since then so he must have been getting ready to come here to take the sword back but since he died the sword seems to be lost at your dwelling.” explained sister Lily “ MY FATHER DIDN'T DIE HE'S TO STRONG TO DIE!” Yelled Snowflower and she ran off. Skipper and his crew ran after her and so did Misna and Alder. When they got to the south wall they found that the gate had been opened and Snowflower was nowhere to be seen. “ Oh no she went into the forest!” Said Misna. Skipper said to his crew “ You stay here in case the dibbun comes back i going in and if shes back before us well you know what to do.” His crew nodded. “ we are going to” said Alder. Misna nodded “No i cannot let the abbess come along.” Replied Skipper. “Well to bad you can't argue with the abbess.” “Fine let us get our weapons.” Armed with sling and stones each, and haversack of food and drink, Skipper had a light javelin, Alder had a bow and arrows and Misna had a white wood staff and they set off by the south gate to find the dibbun Snowflower. ---- Chapter 6 Snowflower was lost after she ran away from Redwall and hungry. “When was the last time i ate something?” Snowflower thought aloud “right right lunch at the feast day but right now its night time so its been awhile. APPLES! Yay!” Snowflower squealed as she found a grove full of apples. After the apples Snowflower was getting really tired so she found a nice dry hollow log and she curled up and went to sleep but what Snowflower didn't know. That there was a pair of vermin eyes peering out of the darkness watching her as she slept just waiting to pounce. “My my' the boss'l be very 'appy wid dis widdel squirrel!” Cackled Chiptooth the officer. He served under . The Slave driver Blacklent! Blacklent! That name drilled fear into all the creatures east of Redwall. He was the most feared slave driver in the east of Mossflower. No beast crossed his line. He was cunning, Smart, Merciless, and ruthless. He was a Fox. Dressed in a cloak and simple clothing he was handsome with his seemingly kind brown eyes, and nice manners and speech . He was the devil in disguise! Running a slave line of about a score and a half and ever growing. Though only armed with a double bladed axe he was a master with it. Blacklent was eating in his tent while waiting for news from his horde officers and then Chiptooth burst in. Wiping his mouth on a cloth He said “Yes what is it that you want.” “Sir i come wid good news ders a widdel squirrel about a hours walk in that grove of apples ma laird!” “Good take Tornpaw and Stumphide with you also take some rope now go.” When Snowflower next woke she was being tightly tied up in ropes by a ferret and a weasel with an old rat standing nearby. “OW that hurts!” But what Snowflower didn't know was that the weasel Tornpaw had a whip. Next thing Snowflower knew there was a lash of pain against here back. Snowflower yelped and arched her back in pain. “ Well We's don't care at 'll do we's Stumphide?” “nope we dont Tornpaw.” Stumphide replied as he tightened the bindings on her hands and feet. So they started walking and Snowflower was forced to be half walked half dragged all the way back to camp. “'ere she is captain 'll wrapped up nice and pretty. Har har.” They laughed as they walked off. Pushed roughly to the ground inside BlackLent's tent. Blacklent got up and dismissed his guards and then he untied Snowflower but Blacklent however was blocking the only exit. So Snowflower was backed up against the far wall. “Now that you’re untied from those ropes will you tell me your name and purpose for being in my forest?” “You talk nice for a vermin” “Yes I do thank you now will you please answer my ques-tion.” “My name is Snowflower I am the daughter of Brave Bark and Thimble and I am here because I ran away from Redwall abbey.” “My my, that is very brave for one so young and little. Snowflower but I can see in your eyes that you have spirit also that you have been through much and you have more wisdom than some beasts many seasons older than you. Are you hungry Snowflower I have food for you. Eat up.” Snowflower was very hungry but the food was drugged and as she was about to sleep Blacklent whispered in here ear “Sleep well little flower for when you awake you will be my personnel slave you have to much spirit to just walk in the slave line you need to be taken down a peg tow.” Chapter 7 “Her trail ends here she must have gone into the branches.” Said Skipper looking around “Well she was probably tired from the race so she might be asleep somewhere how about we keep gong in the same direction but we span out a bit.” Replied Alder. “sounds good lets go!” Said Misna as she ran off “but i don” Skipper tried to say but now one was around to hear him. “alright whatever.” he said to himself as he ran to catch up to them. Misna was just walking along calling for Snowflower when She got hit hard on the back of the head,“Wha!?” she crumpled to the ground before she knew what was happening. “Good good on of ems down 2 mores to 'go” Whispered the leader of Blacklent's special hunters the Shadow hunters! “Next up is da big ‘un Let’s go” whispered Riptooth Captain of the shadow hunters. Skipper was just walking along looking for Snowflower when... “Why am i so tired i have to keep searching for Snowflower aaahhhh ok maybe just a little rest.” Then skipper fell asleep beneath a tree. “Har har they always fall asleep to this sleeping smell!” laughed a shadow hunter. “Shut up you stupid ijit there’ll ‘ear us.” said the captain as he kicked him in the gut. Misna was lost she didn’t know where skipper and Alder went “Hello? Anybody?” “Looking for somebody?” said a creepy voice. Next thing Misna knew she was gagged and tied up by half a score of vermin. “mmmgmgmm” she tried to say “ Okay now we take em back to ‘lord black’ent ‘imself Back at lord Blacklent’s tent Snowflower was just waking up. She tried to stand and walk around but something tied around her foot stopped her. There was chain tied around her ankle! She suddenly remembered what the vermin said last night “No no no, this can’t be happening!” Suddenly a voice came from behind her “ah i see the likkle squirrel has ‘oken up!” cackled chiptooth he leaned out of the tent and called out. “m’lord the likkle squirrel has ‘oken up ‘sire” “ Good, good now get out.” The fox said as he stepped into the tent. Chiptooth scurried out. Good, good now get out.” The fox said as he stepped into the tent. Chiptooth scurried out. “Now that your awake let’s get some things straight. You will serve me food, stay by my side at all times and serve me whenever I need you. You will be my servant. Also if you try to esape i will have you hunted down and killed. Any questions?” Snowflower spoke in a timid voice “yes, why it is you want me as your servant and will you ever let me go?” Blacklent replied “I needed someone for a servant and you have to much energy and spirit to walk in the slave line. Also you will only be let free when death lets you free” He said the last part in a chilly frightening voice. Blacklent leaned out the tent and called out “Has my shadow hunter’s come back?” “We’r ‘ere m’lord.” Said Riptooth as he walked up to Blacklents tent his hunters bringing the sleeping skipper, knocked out Alder and the tied and struggling Misna in his wake. Blacklent looked over them “Good, good bring them in and wake up those two waterdogs before you bring them in.” When Skipper and Alder were woken up they were tied up and put kneeling in front of Blacklent in his tent. “What do you want from us vermin?” Skipper spat out. A guard stepped forward to hit Skipper with his spearbutt “You; can’t talk’ ‘to da ‘lord dat way waterdog.” But Blacklent stopped him “don’t hit him i like a beast with spirit. That’s why i have my little Flower here as my little servant. Come step out of the shadows little one.” Chapter 8 Snowflower stepped out of the shadows with her head bent, paws clasped in front of her and attached to her leg was a chain the end of the chain was in Blacklent’s hand. Misna gasped when she saw Snowflower.”Snowflower?!” Skipper and Alder’s heads shot up at the mention of the name. Blacklent smiled “So you know each other? Good but no matter you’ll be put into the slave line.” Snowflower not speaking through the entire episode now spoke up.”Please master. Let them go they have done nothing.” Blacklent just got angry and struck her. Snowflower was thrown backwards into the tent wall. “No! I will not let them go! I mean they know you’re here and if i let them go they could get help to rescue you. Also I don’t want my little flower being taken away.” He seemed to control his anger in the middle of his sentence. “Take them away I’ll deal with them later tie them to the slave line.” He grinned evilly “Oh and take Snowflower with you she can tie them up and if she doesn’t cooperat. Make her!” So with that Skipper, Misna, Alder and Snowflower were taken away. “I’m really sorry.” Snowflower whispered as she tied the up “Save yourself I will try to help you. When your free go down the path from Redwall about a league and then go west about 2 leagues you should be near my former house. Find that sword and go home to Redwall. Don’t bother with me.” With that she was gone before they could respond. When Snowflower was walking back to Blacklent's tent she was stopped by a mean looking weasal. “Whatcha lookin' at squirrel you 'should be goin' back to Blacklents tent.” He pulled the chain around her foot roughly all the way back to Blacklent's tent which was on the other side of the camp. Snowflower was pushed into Blacklent's tent right in front of his path. “Oh good my little flower is back. Now go stand in the shadows and make yourself scarce my captains are coming” As if on cue in walked 6 vermin. 2 Stoats Scarrump, Drager, 2 Weasels, Tornpaw, Barbane, 1 Ferret Stumphide and 1 Rat Chiptooth. “widdel squirrel ‘nice ta meet’ you ‘again. Harhar.” Cackled Chiptooth he walked over to her and patted her tail. Snowflower tensed. Blacklent said irritably “Get over here Chiptooth leave her alone!” They captians came over and sat down in front of Blacklent. “Now let us Discu-“ “Captain’ should ‘we really’ ‘et you’re liddel slave’ ‘ere our plans? Interrupted Barbane “Good point .Barbane.” Blacklent turned to Snowflower. “You may go and stay in the kitchen i will send somebody to get you when we are done.” So Snowflower walked off dejected towards the kitchen. Chapter 9 Back at Redwall everyone was frantic, they had no word froom Skipper Misna and Al-der. It has been 7days since they left to find Snowflower. “Where are they? If the don't come back by sunset I'm sending out a search party!” Announced Skipweed second in command to Skipper’s otter crew. At sundown the sun was kissing the stones of Redwall good night promising to see them in the morn. As that was happening Skipweed was organizing a search party. The search party contained Tamarack, Foremole Burry, Skipweed, Lacey, June, Lily and some otters from Skippers crew and Tonny and Perry and some other moles from Foremoles crew and Sister Honey the infirmary keeper. They were armed bow and ar-rows, stone with slings, swords, javalins and Sister Honeys Infirmary kit. When they were ready they set off through the south wall gate in the cover of darkness. Its been 7 days that Skipper, Alder, Misna and Snowflower had been in captivity “Go get me some food from the cook! Now!” Blacklent demanded pulling on the chain attached to Snowflower`s foot she tripped headlong into the ground “Ooof!” “I said get moving and I mean now!” “Y-yes sir.” Snowflower walked out dragging with her the stone that was attached to the chain to stop her from running away. Snowflower hated going out of Blacklent`s tent because whenever she went out she was taunted, tripped by vermin pulling the stone and she was prodded. When Snowflower got to the kitchen and found Blacklent's food no one was watching her and there was a small thin knife sitting on the table. Snowflower had an idea to help the people that tried to help her. When Snowflower was sure nobody was watching she grabbed the blade and stored it in her tail fur. Snowflower had to walk past the slaves to get back to Blacklent's tent so she walked past them and dropped the blade right into the paws of the stunned Skipper. “Use it to get away tonight, get as far as you can, forget about me.” With that she walked off. Blacklent was looking out the tent when he saw Snowflower “Good your back, I wan my food now! Also I have a job for you to do.” Snowflower replied “Yes, my lord what is it that you want me to do.” “I want to see how much fight is still in you the horde is holding a tournament in two days time so you will participate. You will be armed with a sword and javelin and if you can knock your opponent to the ground you win. If you win I will let one of your friends go and you may choose who.” It was dark most beasts were asleep but not Skipper,Alder or Misna they were getting ready to...ESCAPE! With the slim blade Skipper was able to use it to unlock his shack-les and Misna's and Alder's now they were just waiting for the right time. “It's time.” Skipper whispered as the guard went to go switch shifts with another. They sprinted through the camp. As they went past Blacklent's tent Misna stopped. She looked at Skipper, he looked inside they could all see Snowflower sleeping by the entrance. Misna looked despairingly at Skipper and Alder “No! We can't we'll come back for her. See her foot is staked tot eh ground we can't rescue her now.” Skipper whispered. Sure enough Misna looked and the chain on Snowflower's foot was staked to the ground. With that they left like the smoke of the guards fire. Blacklent was not happy in the morning... wondering whats going on check out my other blogs for more info Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction